Reviens moi
by Louaana
Summary: Ils se sont enfin trouvés...mais c'est sans compter sur le passé qui revient les hanter au péril de leurs vies, de leur amour...EO
1. Chapter 1

**Reviens-moi**

**Au milieu de la nuit…**

La nuit était chaude en ce début d'été et elle se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Outre la chaleur il y avait autre chose qui l'empêchait de dormir, cette chose ou ce besoin dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer depuis quelques temps. Elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle en était arrivé là mais ce dont elle savait c'est qu'elle en était complètement dépendante. Elle passa doucement sa main sur la place vide de son lit et son cœur se serra…oui elle était complètement dépendante de lui.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon et quelques instants plus tard la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans l'obscurité. Tournée face à la fenêtre elle fit signe de dormir, elle perçut le matelas s'enfoncer sous le corps qui vint se coller près du sien et sentit un bras fort encerclé sa taille la collant plus à lui, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas » fit l'homme avant qu'elle ne sente un doux baiser contre la peau de son cou.

Elle frissonna et finit par se retourner.

« Liv je suis désolé pour ce diner…mais Eli était encore malade il avait besoin de moi » fit-il en replaçant délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille pour finir la main contre sa joue.

Elle s'appuya davantage contre sa main appréciant le contact de sa paume brûlante contre sa peau.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser El…je comprends, ce sont tes enfants c'est important pour toi et pour eux que tu sois là quand ils ont besoin de toi » lui répondit-elle le fixant du regard.

Il glissa ses doigts sous menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Merci…mais je veux que tu sache que toi aussi tu es importante pour moi, tu le sais ça ? » demanda t-il le regard incertain.

Elle poussa un soupir et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Bien… » fit-il en souriant avant de la serrer davantage conte lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés les yeux dans les yeux dans la quiétude de l'obscurité de la chambre un long moment avant qu'Elliot ne finisse par briser le silence.

« J'ai vu les valises à l'entrée…je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais passer deux jours sans toi » soupira t-il.

« Je sais…cela ne m'en chante pas non plus tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Cragen m'ai imposé ce séminaire. » répondit-elle d'un air dépitée.

Elle avait protesté lorsque ce dernier lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, dans toute la brigade il avait fallu que cela tombe sur elle, mais le capitaine lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela n'était en aucun cas négociable. Et là voilà donc près à s'envoler demain dans l'Utah pour deux jours qui lui paraissait déjà une éternité, ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'était d'être loin de lui, elle qui n'arrivait même pas à trouver le sommeil sans sa présence.

« Ton vol est prévu pour quand ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

« Demain en fin d'après-midi » soupira t-elle avant de se coller davantage à lui.

« Ce qui nous laisse du temps… » fit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Du temps pour… ? » le questionna Olivia le regard amusé.

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva au-dessus de son corps.

« Du temps pour ça… » répondit-il avant de couvrir son cou de baiser brûlant faisant frissonner la jeune femme qui émit un petit rire.

**Plus tôt dans la journée…**

La foule se faisait dense dans l'aéroport en ce début de vacance, entre les nombreux départs et arrivées celui-ci était comblé par les multiples voyageurs. Un avion venait d'atterrir et une masse se forma en face des portes chacun scrutant avec impatience l'arrivée de ses proches. Un couple de personne âgé était au premier rang fixant l'ouverture espérant voir arrivé leur petite fille qui venait leur rendre visite pour les vacances. Plus loin se trouvait un homme un bouquet de rose à la main un peu tendu, il attendait sa femme avec impatience cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et son cœur battait la chamade. Finalement les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et chacun pu retrouver leurs proches respectives.

Les grands-parents purent serrer dans leur bras leur petite fille tandis que l'homme faisait tournoyait sa femme avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser intense.

Puis un homme traversa les portes, lui personne ne l'attendait car personne n'était au courant de sa venu. Cela faisait un an qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à New York.

Un an.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changé et sa vie n'était plus la même, il avait perdu son emploi, sa réputation, sa maison, il avait tout perdu mais cela ne l'importait guère car au fond de lui seule cette personne comptait. Il y a un an il avait commis une erreur, il l'avait perdu aussi mais maintenant il était bien décidé à la récupéré…coûte que coûte.

Il sortit de l'aéroport et héla un taxi, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait préparé ce plan, plusieurs nuits où il n'avait pas dormi, plusieurs nuits où il ne cessait de voir son visage.

Son plan comportait des risques mais il n'en avait que faire, il avait rien à perdre après tout car sa vie n'était rien sans cette personne…son absence l'avait rendu fou.

**TBC

* * *

**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic…un début un peu court mais on va dire que c'est une petite mise en bouche lol surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez merci…à bientôt pour la suite


	2. Chapter 2

La capuche de son sweat sur la tête et les écouteurs dans les oreilles Tyron sortait du vieil immeuble qui lui servait de logement, comme à son habitude il salua le groupe de jeunes regroupés au bas de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le terrain de basket à quelques rues d'ici. Il avait besoin de sa dose cela faisait plusieurs jours et il commençait déjà à être en manque mais ce qui lui fallait surtout c'était de l'argent, les affaires en ce moments n'étaient pas au mieux, les clients se faisait rare.

Tyron était un caïd qui avait grandit dans les rues ternes du Queens, il était toujours sur de mauvais coup et il avait fait déjà beaucoup de passage en prison pour son âge. Il avait du grandir sans père et sa mère n'avait jamais réussit à jouer son rôle trop occupée à accumuler de nouvelles conquêtes, ce fut donc dans la rue qu'il avait grandit, cette rue qui l'avait accueillit et qui était toujours présente alors que sa mère désertait le domicile parfois pour plusieurs jours.

Et maintenant il faisait partit des ces petits caïds du quartier qui était prêt à plonger dans n'importe quelle magouille pour de l'argent ou pour un peu de drogue. Quelques rues plus tard Tyron se retrouva face au terrain qui était occupé comme à son habitude, les jeunes s'affrontaient s'imaginant jouer sur les parquets des plus grandes équipes du pays. Tyron ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au basket, s'il venait ici c'est qu'il savait qu'à cet endroit il pouvait trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

Plus loin se trouvait un petit groupe appuyé contre le grillage du terrain, il se dirigea vers eux et après quelques minutes de négociation il repartit avec dans sa poche sa marchandise.

Il s'éloigna et tourna dans une rue plus loin à l'abri des regards, cette rue il la connaissait bien, elle était déserte, les immeubles qui la longeaient était pour la plupart abandonné et de l'autre côté un grillage donné sur un immense terrain vague où il avait l'habitude d'aller pour ''s'évader '' comme il aimer dire ou pour négocier certaines de ces affaires.

Il s'installa contre le grillage un peu plus loin de l'entrée du terrain vague, il se préparait à allumer son joint lorsqu'une ombre recouvrit la sienne puis une main s'empara brusquement de sa marchandise. Surpris il releva la tête près à en découdre avec l'intrus.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit bon pour toi Ty » fit l'homme faisant tourner le joint entre ses doigts.

Tyron le regarda quelque peu surpris.

« Vous !...et bien ca fait un bail ! » s'étonna t-il, « Qu'es qu'un type comme vous peut bien faire dans un quartier pareil ? » demanda t-il curieusement.

« J'ai besoin de tes services voilà ce qui m'amène » répondit l'homme.

Tyron l'observa longuement, « pas de problèmes mais mes services ont un coût alors j'espère que vous aller vous montrer généreux » fit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas l'argent n'est pas un souci si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis sans poser de question » déclara l'homme.

« Oh mec tu connais pas Tyron ou quoi ? Je crois que je t'ai fais preuve de mes capacités par le passé non ?...donc balance qu'es que je dois faire ? »

Ils discutèrent un long moment, l'homme faisait par de ses directives à Tyron sans trop s'étaler sur le plan qu'il avait en tête.

« Ok ca roule mais je veux une partie du blé avant… » fit Tyron après avoir pris connaissance de sa nouvelle affaire.

L'homme sortit une liasse de billet de sa veste et lui envoya l'argent, il le rattrapa des deux mains avant de vérifier le compte. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que l'individu finisse par s'éloigner.

« Eh ! » s'écria Tyron, « Vous n'oubliez pas quelques choses là ?...et mon joint alors ! » fit-il un peu énervé.

L'homme se retourna et l'observa sans un mot avant d'envoyer valdinguer le joint quelques mètres plus loin qui atterrit dans l'herbe haute du terrain vague. Puis il se retourna et continua sa route un sourire satisfait sur le visage, son plan se mettait en marche.

Tyron se précipita vers l'endroit où le joint avait atterrit écartant l'herbe à sa recherche.

« Connard ! » hurla t-il à l'homme déjà loin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait affaire avec ce dernier, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu aujourd'hui il semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, son regard était plus sombre, plus dangereux mais lui il s'en foutait les affaires avaient repris c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**Le lendemain…**

Olivia avait quittée le central plus tôt afin de rentrer chez elle pour régler les derniers détails avant son départ, malheureusement elle n'avait pas encore vu Elliot depuis leur réveil, celui-ci avait du se rendre au tribunal et était resté une bonne partie de la matinée.

Elle ferma sa dernière valise et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre son taxi n'allait pas tarder et il n'était toujours pas rentré, son cœur se serra, elle partait que pour deux jours mais elle voulait le voir avant son départ, elle avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir contre elle une dernière fois.

Leur relation était récente, elle ne savait plus exactement comment les choses avaient changé entre eux mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi heureuse, elle l'aimait tellement que cela l'effrayait quelques fois.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti des sentiments aussi intenses, pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais les mots n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs gestes, leurs regards brûlant de passion parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Le bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre et Olivia lâcha un soupir de soulagement avant d'afficher un grand sourire à la vue d'Elliot refermant la porte d'entrée.

« Désolé du retard…il y avait un trafic fou j'ai bien cru te rater » fit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et restèrent là au milieu du salon appréciant le simple fait d'être enlacés. La gorge d'Olivia se noua, elle se sentait un peu pathétique mais elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle le quittait pour bien plus que deux jours. Elle se serra davantage contre lui et lutta contre les larmes qui s'annonçaient.

« Hé… » fit-il en relevant son menton du bout des doigts pour planter ses grand yeux bleu dans les siens sentant son malaise, « ca va aller…ce n'est que deux petits jours et je t'appellerai tellement souvent que tu auras l'impression de m'avoir à tes côtés » rajouta t-il d'un petit sourire rassurant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lâcha un soupir.

« Tu ….tu vas tellement me manquer » réussit t-elle à prononcer malgré la boule coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Il l'observa tendrement et son cœur se serra, il lui caressa amoureusement la joue avant de l'embrasser brièvement et enfoui sa tête contre son cou s'imprégnant de son doux parfum.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu vas aussi me manquer bébé » murmura t-il contre son cou avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa peau d'olive.

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre en bas de l'immeuble et ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Elliot pris les valises d'Olivia avant de quitter l'appartement pour l'accompagner jusqu'au taxi.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à proximité du véhicule, Il posa les valises dans le coffre avant de se retourner vers Olivia le cœur comprimé par l'émotion.

« Bon…je crois que c'est le moment » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête trop émue pour parler.

Il plongea son regard au fond de ses yeux chocolats, il voulait lui dire, il avait réfléchit toute la journée sur la façon de s'y prendre mais à ce moment précis il était comme paniqué.

« Liv…je… » fit-il et elle le fixa profondément les yeux brillants, « je….je veux que tu m'appelles quand tu arrives » finit-il par lâcher à la place, pourquoi ne pouvait t-il pas lui dire ? …ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile c'est ce qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais là en face d'elle s'était comme si les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, c'était comme si son cerveau refusait de lui obéir.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête visiblement déçue et Elliot sentit son cœur se serré.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra fermement contre lui essayant de transmettre par les gestes ce que les mots refusaient de dire.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes et elle prit place dans le taxi après un dernier baiser avant que celui-ci ne décolle.

Et il resta là sur le trottoir regardant le taxi s'éloigner et son ventre se noua avec la sensation étrange de la voir pour la dernière fois.

**TBC

* * *

**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre….je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire….reviews !^^

Merci à bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**Dans la soirée…**

Ce soir là Elliot ne pu se résoudre à rentrer seul dans son appartement vide, elle venait juste de partir mais elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer être couché là dans son grand lit vide sans ce corps chaud contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'il prit la décision d'appeler son fils et de passer une soirée entre hommes de plus cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de moments rien à eux.

Ils étaient donc installés sur le canapé devant un match de basket un grand bol de popcorn sur la table basse. Elliot avait beau se concentrer sur le match mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son Olivia.

Il poussa un soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se retourner vers son fils visiblement absorbé par le match.

« Alors Dickie qu'es que tu raconte de beau ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oh rien papa la routine » lui répondit-il d'un air détaché les yeux rivés sur la télé.

Elliot esquissa un petit sourire.

« Et comment va Ashley ? » s'enquit-il.

Au nom de la jeune fille, Dickie tourna brusquement la tête vers son père d'un air hébété.

« Ashley ? » s'étonna t-il

« Mais oui Ashley…il semblerait que ca soit ta petite copine non ? » l'interrogea t-il d'un sourire sournois.

Dickie fronça les sourcils, « je n'ai pas de petite copine » lui répondit-il en se renfrognant.

Elliot laissa échapper un rire à la réaction de son fils.

« Allez Dickie tu peux tout me dire…tu sais tes sœurs parlent beaucoup » lui fit-il d'un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme lâcha un grognement avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le canapé d'un air dépité.

« Elles devraient s'occuper de leurs affaires…. » s'irrita t-il, « Ashley n'est pas ma petite copine c'est juste une amie, elle est dans le même cours de math que moi c'est tout » rajouta t-il.

« Juste une amie hein ? » fit Elliot un peu suspicieux.

« Oui juste une amie papa ! » répéta t-il en roulant les yeux.

Elliot observa son fils un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le match en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Un silence s'installa mais fut briser par la curiosité de Dickie.

« Et toi papa…comment va ta petite amie ? » le questionna t-il à son tour, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Elliot tourna la tête vers son fils un peu surpris par la question.

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie Dickie » lui répondit-il.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter, « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot papa…je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie et qui te rend heureux apparemment et tu sais comment je le sais? » fit-il

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie… » répéta Elliot essayant d'être convaincant. Personne n'était au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Olivia, en faite ils préféraient préserver le secret encore un moment, ils étaient au début de leur histoire et voulaient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre sans avoir à se justifier au près de leur entourage. Et puis ils aimaient ce secret cela rendait leur relation tellement plus forte, plus passionnée.

« Je le sais car tu as changé papa…oui tu n'es plus le même homme, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme mais en tout cas elle te rend meilleur » continua Dickie.

Elliot le regarda surpris par sa déclaration…oui bien sûr qu'Olivia le rendait meilleur, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se passer d'elle pendant toute ses années, elle seule savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête d'un simple regard, elle seule pouvait le calmer par son toucher, elle seule pouvait faire battre son cœur comme cela.

« Merci d'avoir remarqué ce changement Dickie…mais je t'assure il n'y a personne dans ma vie » insista t-il.

Ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de reporter son attention vers le match un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ouais si tu le dis papa.. » déclara t-il peu convaincu.

Elliot secoua la tête en souriant avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir une autre bière. Toujours dans la cuisine il entendit son fils pousser un soupir de mécontentement, intrigué il revint vers le salon la bière à la main.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe fils ? » l'interrogea t-il.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air dépité, « Ils viennent de couper le match pour un flash spécial…tu te rends compte O'Brian allait marquer ! » fit-il en levant les mains.

Aussitôt Elliot reporta son attention vers la télé où on y voyait une journaliste le visage grave un micro à la main entouré de policiers et de pompiers qui s'affairaient derrière elle.

« _Nous nous permettons d'interrompre votre programme car un horrible accident vient de se passer, je me trouve en ce moment même sur les lieux. Le vol en provenance de l'Utah vient de s'écraser il ya quelques minutes avec des centaines de passagers à son bord. Il semblerait qu'un problème technique soit à l'origine du drame mais nous ne savons pas plus pour le moment, ce crash aurait fait des centaines de victimes et les chances de retrouver des survivants sont très minces. Nous reviendront bientôt pour plus d'information, ici Rachel Scott pour Channel 6 à vous les studios. »_

Elliot avait le regard fixé sur l'écran, il n'arrivait plus à respirer c'était comme si on l'étouffer de l'intérieur. La bière s'échappa de sa main et vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit assourdissant faisant sursauter Dickie.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar…non cela ne pouvait pas se passer, son visage était blême et ses mains tremblaient par la violence du choc, c'était comme si une brume épaisse avait entouré son cerveau l'empêchant de penser correctement, il se sentit vide comme si on venait de lui arraché un membre. Il entendait son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles et les larmes lui brulèrent les yeux.

Dickie remarquant le malaise de son père se précipita vers lui.

« Papa ca va ? » s'inquiéta t-il mais celui-ci ne bougea pas le regard dans le vide et le visage blanc.

Il secoua son père, « papa réponds moi qu'est ce qui se passe ? » répéta t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Comme sortit de sa bulle Elliot tourna la tête vers son fils et celui-ci pu y voir une immense douleur dans les yeux de son père.

« O…Oli…Olivia était dans cet avion » balbutia t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dickie haleta sous la révélation et ses yeux s'embruma aussitôt.

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama t-il le regard choqué.

Elliot secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre, il devait faire quelque chose où il deviendrait fou, il ne savait pas comment mais il devait agir.

« Dickie je te ramène chez ta mère…il…il faut que je contacte Cragen et que…que je me rende sur les lieux » fit –il encore bouleversé.

Le jeune hocha la tête trop secoué pour parler et ils quittèrent précipitenement l'appartement.

**Dans une rue sombre du Queens…**

Un taxi était garé au coin de la rue dans la pénombre, à son bord un jeune homme attendait depuis un long moment déjà. Tyron jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière où reposé le corps inconscient de la jeune femme et il grimaça lorsqu'il vit le sang sur le front de cette dernière, l'homme serait en colère lorsqu'il le verrait mais ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout elle s'était tellement débattue qu'il avait du y aller plus fort que prévu. Il regarda sa montre pour la centième fois, il commençait à être nerveux il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire, il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme et son intuition lui criait de se sauver d'ici le plus vite possible.

Finalement une camionnette noir tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta juste derrière lui. Un homme y sortit et vint frapper sur sa vitre. Tyron sortit de la voiture.

« Eh ben il était temps…qu'est que vous avez foutu ? » fit-il un peu énervé.

« Ca ne te regarde pas Ty…tu as la marchandise ? » lui demanda t-il d'un ton dur.

« Ouais…elle est à l'arrière » répondit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la voiture.

« Bien…aide moi à la mettre dans la camionnette » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la portière.

Les deux hommes transportèrent le corps jusqu'à l'arrière de la camionnette lorsque quelque chose tomba de la poche de la jeune femme. Tyron se baissa pour le ramasser et son regard s'agrandit sous le choc.

« Merde un flic ! Mec tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un flic ! Merde ! Ils vont me faire la peau ! » paniqua Tyron, il avait fait beaucoup de mauvais coup dans sa vie mais enlevé un femme flic…il était complètement affolé s'imaginant déjà tout les flics de la ville à ses trousses.

L'homme attrapa violement Tyron par le bras.

« Calme-toi idiot ! » ordonna t-il, « Tu n'as rien à craindre si tu laisses ta grande gueule fermé ok ? » rajouta t-il.

Tyron hocha la tête impressionné par l'homme.

« Et puis tu as plutôt intérêt… » fit-il avant de sortir une arme et de la braquer sous le menton du jeune homme, « parce que sinon c'est moi qui te descends » déclara t-il d'un air glacial et Tyron déglutit sentant le contact du canon contre sa peau.

Après un moment il finit par relâcher Tyron, il sortit une liasse de billet de sa poche et lui envoya l'argent.

« Tiens maintenant dégage d'ici » ordonna t-il le regard sombre.

Tyron ramassa l'argent et ne se fit pas prier, il se précipita dans le taxi et démarra en trombe, le ventre noué par la peur.

L'homme l'observa s'éloigner avant de jeter un coup à la femme allonger à l'arrière de la camionnette, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres…il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Lui Dean Porter avait enfin retrouvé la femme de sa vie.

**TBC

* * *

**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez…je veux un maximum de reviews please ^^ merci


	4. Chapter 4

**Sur le lieu du crash…**

Il agissait comme un automate depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, il était vide, il avait déposé son fils chez Kathy et sans un mot il s'était dirigé vers le lieu du crash retrouvé Cragen qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Et maintenant il était là, assis dans sa voiture ses mains serrées sur le volant regardant le chaos qui régnait sous ses yeux.

Les lieux étaient envahis par les policiers qui s'agitaient de toute part, les pompiers couraient dans tout les sens et au loin on pouvait observait une épaisse fumée qui se dégagé d'une carcasse d'avion. Il ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler la nausée qu'il sentait apparaitre, ses doigts se crispant davantage sur le volant jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations…non il ne pouvait pas y croire, son monde s'écroulait sous ses yeux, elle était tout pour lui, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle.

Un coup sur la vitre lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il distingua son capitaine debout à côté de la portière, son visage était grave et ses épaules voutés comme s'il portait un énorme poids.

Elliot soupira et essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait à vu d'œil, il était persuadé qu'il était en train de faire une crise cardiaque tellement la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine était intense.

« Elliot ca va ? » fit le capitaine en voyant son inspecteur le visage pâle et les traits tirés.

Agissant toujours comme un automate, il se contenta d'hocher la tête incapable de laisser sortir le moindre mot.

Cragen l'observa un moment, il savait qu'à ce moment précis il était en train de perdre Elliot, sans Olivia il n'existait pas, il avait appris cela tout le long de ces années de partenariat. Il y avait un lien spécial qui unissait ses deux inspecteurs, un lien que personne ne pouvait comprendre et même si parfois cela créait des tensions entre eux ils finissaient toujours par se retrouvés.

Cragen se retourna et fit signe à Elliot de le suivre. Ils traversèrent une horde de journaliste avant d'arriver près de l'agent en chef.

« Je suis le Capitaine Cragen de l'USV et voici l'inspecteur Stabler, nous souhaiterions avoir plus d'information sur les victimes » informa t-il

L'homme fronça les sourcils, « L'USV ? Quel rapport avec le crash ? » demanda t-il étonné par leur présence.

Elliot serra les poings, à chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot crash c'était comme s'il prenait un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, le visage d'Olivia apparaissait automatiquement devant ses yeux. Il la voyait affolée lorsqu'elle avait du réalisé que l'avion allait s'écrasé et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Cragen soupira, « Sa…sa partenaire était dans cette avion » fit-il

L'homme baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard douloureux d'Elliot.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura t-il.

Cragen hocha la tête, « vous pourriez nous donnez la liste des passagers ? » demanda t-il.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner laissant seul les deux hommes.

Elliot n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et son regard était toujours aussi vide, cette brume qu'il l'avait envahit dans son appartement se faisait encore plus épaisse, il essayait de contrôler tant bien que mal ses émotions car au fond de lui il savait que s'il se laissait aller il deviendrait fou.

Après quelques minutes l'agent refit son apparition des documents à la main.

« Quel était le nom de votre inspecteur capitaine ? » demanda t-il.

Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Elliot et une rage s'empara de lui… « _était » _il parlait déjà d'elle au passé, il n'avait qu'une envie se précipiter vers cet homme et lui faire aussi mal que lui avait mal.

Cragen sentit aussitôt la réaction d'Elliot et serra fermement l'épaule de ce dernier qui se retourna et vit un regard désapprobateur de son capitaine. Il ferma les yeux essayant de contrôler cette rage qui enflammait tout son corps.

« Benson…elle s'appelle Olivia Benson » fit Cragen fixant l'agent d'un regard dur.

Impressionné l'agent détourna du regard et se concentra sur les papiers qu'il tenait en main.

Il les parcouru pendant un moment avant de relever la tête d'un air désolé.

« Siège 3B… Olivia Benson…oui elle était bien à bord » fit-il dans un soupir.

Elliot sentit son cœur s'arrêté et son ventre se tordit dans une immense douleur…elle était à bord…il l'avait perdu…oh mon dieu non !

Il s'éloigna des deux hommes, il avait besoin d'air, sa respiration s'était accéléré et sa poitrine se comprimait sous le poids de la douleur…il ne pouvait pas y croire, non elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les paupières et du serrer fermement les poings pour ne pas les laisser couler.

Là debout au milieu de ce chaos il était perdu, il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui. Et puis son regard se posa plus loin sur ce corps sans vie enveloppé dans un sac dont un homme remontait la fermeture, à cet instant présent il ne pu retirer son regard de ce sac s'imaginant que ce corps pourrait être celui d'Olivia. A cet image les larmes submergèrent ses yeux et il les laissa couler indifférent qu'on puisse le voir dans cet état, plus rien ne lui importait, il n'était plus rien…sa vie avait pris fin au moment au cet avion avait touché le sol.

Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule mais ne bougea pas.

« Viens Elliot…il faut y aller » fit Cragen d'une voix qui ressemblait à un murmure.

Et comme un pantin sans vie il suivit son capitaine, ils quittèrent les lieux et Elliot colla son front contre la vitre froide, l'image d'Olivia apparaissant dans le reflet de la vitre, son doux sourire qui faisait tant battre son cœur et comme emporté par le vent cette image disparu le laissant seul avec son désespoir.

**Quelque part en dehors de la ville…**

Dean avait roulé pendant plus d'une heure avant de sortir de la nationale pour prendre une petite route déserte et sinueuse, il roula encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes sur ce chemin escarpé éloigné de tout avant d'arriver vers une petite maison en bois qui semblait inhabitée, d'immenses arbres surplombaient la maison la rendant encore plus minuscule, un panneau un peu rouillé par le temps était suspendu sur un poteau indiquant une propriété privé.

Il se gara près de la maison et sortit de la fourgonnette, il fit quelques pas et observa la maison un sourire aux lèvres, elle était encore comme dans ses souvenirs, un peu rustique à première vue mais elle paraissait tellement accueillante.

Après un long moment il finit par se diriger vers l'arrière du véhicule, où était allongé une Olivia encore inconsciente, il la transporta à l'intérieur et la déposa sur le vieux canapé du salon qui faisait face à une cheminée puis s'éloigna quelques minutes vers la cuisine avant de revenir avec une serviette mouillée à la main.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'observa intensément, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, elle lui avait tellement manqué mais maintenant ils étaient enfin réunis…oui ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie.

Il passa délicatement la serviette sur le front couvert de sang de la jeune femme et une rage s'empara de lui, il aurait du tuer Tyron pour ca, il était sensé la faire perdre connaissance et non lui ouvrir le crâne et il se jura que Tyron lui payerai ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il nettoya la plaie et passa délicatement ses doigts sur son front dégageant une mèche de cheveux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci était anormalement chaud. Il grimaça cela ne faisait pas partit du plan, il fallait qu'il face tombé la fièvre. Il posa le linge mouillé sur son front et s'assit sur la table basse les yeux fixés sur cette femme qui le rendait fou.

Une heure s'était écoulé et il n'avait toujours pas bougé, observant toujours aussi intensément Olivia. Cette dernière finit par s'agiter et il se rapprocha d'elle aussitôt, il savait qu'à son réveil il aurait des difficulté à la contrôler mais il était persuadé qu'il finirait par lui faire entendre raison, par la convaincre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, que tout ce qui c'était passé était une erreur…et si elle ne coopérait pas alors tant pis il la séquestrerait s'il le fallait car il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller…non elle était à lui, définitivement à lui.

Elle s'agita un peu plus et battit des paupières avant que ces derniers finissent par s'ouvrir.

Aussitôt il rencontra ses deux grands yeux noisettes et son cœur s'emballa, mais il su instantanément que quelques chose clochait, son regard était perdu.

« Qui…qui suis-je ? » fit-elle la voix rauque et les yeux remplit de larmes.

**TBC**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews…à bientôt pour la suite…

Et surtout reviews please merci…


	5. Chapter 5

_« Qui suis-je ? » demanda t-elle la voix rauque et les larmes aux yeux._

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, il la regardait là les yeux ronds ne s'attendant aucunement à cette question. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios lorsqu'elle serait réveillée mais il devait admettre que cette réaction était plus qu'inattendue.

Elle le regardait le regard brouillé par les larmes attendant la moindre réaction de sa part et lui était incapable de prononcer un seul mot encore sous le choc.

Elle était un peu blême et un peu désorientée, la fièvre n'était toujours pas redescendue et elle luttait contre le sommeil qui l'entrainait de nouveau. Dean secoua la tête comme pour rejoindre la réalité et se mit à penser de toute vitesse.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa ses cheveux, cette dernière tressaillit aussitôt à son toucher et il sentit la peur dans son regard.

« Ca va aller…ne t'inquiète tout va bien…rendors toi tu es encore fatigué » fit-il dans un murmure qui se voulait rassurant.

Il la sentait tendue mais elle finit par se laisser gagner par le sommeil sous le poids de la fatigue et de la fièvre.

Il l'observa un long moment s'assurant qu'elle soit profondément endormie avant de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre, il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était partagé entre deux sentiments, la rage envers Tyron et cette sensation que finalement cette amnésie était peut-être bénéfique pour lui, si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passé cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, finalement son plan se déroulait plutôt bien il allait commencer une nouvelle avec elle en lui construisant de nouveaux souvenirs et rayant par la même occasion la vie qu'elle avait eu.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé, dehors le vent faisait danser les ombres des arbres qui entourait la petite maison, à l'intérieur une jeune femme reprenait conscience peu à peu. Ses paupières encore lourdes par le sommeil et une douleur sourde résonnant au niveau de sa tête.

Battant des paupières s'habituant au fur et à mesure à la lumière, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle.

Ou était-elle ?

Elle sentit l'angoisse la submergé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là mais surtout qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de son nom.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, elle était perdue…qui était-elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer peut-être finirait-elle par se rappeler de quelque chose…

En vain.

Elle ouvrit les yeux l'angoisse grandissant et son cœur rata un battement lorsque devant elle se tenait un homme, il avait l'air inquiet mais son regard…oui son regard elle ressentit une sensation bizarre, devait-elle se méfier de lui ?

« Oh mon dieu ca va chérie ? » fit l'homme en la prenant brusquement dans ses bras comme soulagé, « Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! » ajouta l'homme en s'éloignant d'elle.

_Chérie ? _Était-elle proche de cet homme ? Elle avait beau cherchait mais son visage ne lui disait absolument rien.

Elle l'observa le regard incertain, « Qui…qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle sentit la stupeur chez l'homme et crut voir une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux et elle s'en voulu presque pour cela.

« Tu…tu te souviens pas de moi ? » s'enquit-il visiblement troublé.

Elle secoua la tête timidement et l'homme ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Ca va aller bébé…ca doit être du à ta chute » fit-il, « je suis ton mari.. » déclara t-il.

_Son mari ?_ Elle était mariée ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette révélation provoqua un sentiment de panique au fond elle.

Pourquoi ne souvenait-elle pas de cet homme ?

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler ses émotions, elle se sentait perdue, elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit inconnu avec un homme inconnu qui était censé être son mari d'après ses dires, mais au plus profond d'elle une question la hantait, devait-elle le croire, lui faire confiance ?

Elle sentit les larmes submergés ses yeux et lutta pour le empêcher de couler, elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant lui mais il remarqua son malaise et tendrement il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra brièvement plantant ses yeux marrons dans les siens.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ca va aller chérie…tout va bien se passer »lui rassura t-il, elle l'observa un moment et elle put lire beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux de l'homme, peut-être disait-il la vérité ? Mais pourquoi alors ce sentiment bizarre qui envahissait son cœur, pourquoi cette tendresse la mettait aussi mal à l'aise ?

Cragen se faufilait entre les voitures dans les rues sombres de New York, il jeta un coup d'œil à son passager et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, Elliot n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux du crash, il paraissait absent le visage blême et son regard vide fixait les paysages qui défilait à travers la vitre sans vraiment les voir. Et au fond de lieu il se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir insisté pour qu'Olivia parte pour se foutu séminaire s'il ne lui avait pas tenue tête, elle serait encore là et cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il gara la voiture, le plus dur restait encore à faire pensa t-il lorsqu'il jeta un regard à l'hôpital qui leur faisait face. Sans un mot Elliot se retourna pour rencontrer son regard, il savait très bien ce que signifiait leur venu ici mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il était près pour cela, une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge. Cragen lui fit signe de le suivre et le cœur battant ils rentrèrent tout le deux dans ce grand bâtiment blanc.

Plus l'ascenseur descendait plus le cœur d'Elliot s'emballait, et lorsque celui s'arrêta et que ses portes s'ouvrirent sur l'inscription morgue, il sentit la nausée l'envahir et il resta là un moment impossible de faire un seul geste.

« Allons-y Elliot » fit Cragen en posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et un homme en blouse blanche vint à leur rencontre.

« Capitaine Cragen de l'USV et voici l'inspecteur Stabler, on nous a informé que les victimes du crash du vol de l'Utah avaient été emmenés ici » déclara t-il en saluant le médecin.

« En effet… » répondit l'homme, « mais pourquoi l'USV s'intéresse à ces victimes ? » demanda perplexe le médecin.

Cragen ferme brièvement les yeux.

« Un de mes inspecteurs se trouvait dans cet avion… » fit-il

« Oh…d'accord je comprends…désolé » répondit-il un peu gêné, « suivez moi… » fit-il en se retournant.

Elliot suivi les deux hommes et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il franchir les portes qui donnait sur la salle d'autopsie, plusieurs corps emballaient dans des sacs étaient entreposés, et à la seule pensée de savoir qu'Olivia était peut-être dans un de ses sac lui retournait l'estomac, il du serrer les poings de toute ses forces pour contrôler ses émotions.

Le médecin poussa un soupir, « je tiens à vous prévenir capitaine il sera très difficile de reconnaitre votre inspecteur si elle se trouve ici, la plupart des victimes ont subit de très graves brûlures rendant leur indentification quasi impossible » déclara l'homme.

Elliot haleta et les larmes brulèrent ses paupières, le simple fait d'imaginer Olivia subir un tel calvaire lui était insupportable, elle était tellement forte et belle que de savoir son corps presque méconnaissable sous ce sac le rendait malade.

Cragen fit une description au médecin, deux femmes pouvaient correspondre à Olivia mais il fallait encore plus de détails permettant de faire un lien avec une des victimes.

Le médecin relata toutes les informations qu'ils avaient collectées sur les deux corps au deux inspecteurs et brusquement les yeux d'Elliot s'agrandirent.

« Quoi ? Qu'est que vous avez dit ? » s'enquit-il comme sortit de sa léthargie.

L'homme jeta un regard vers lui, « Je disais que l'une des victimes présentait une petite coupure au niveau du cou, qui remonterait à quelques années déjà… » répéta l'homme.

« Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Elliot la panique prenant possession de lui, c'était elle.

« Elliot ?... » s'inquiéta Cragen en voyant le visage encore plus blême de son inspecteur.

« Capitaine…Liv…l'affaire Gitano...sa blessure… » balbutia Elliot incapable de parler correctement.

Et Cragen comprit tout de suite, il ferma les yeux le cauchemar devenait réalité.

« Est…est-ce que la coupure aurait pu être fait par un canif docteur » s'enquit-il troublé par la découverte.

Le médecin hocha la tête et Elliot sentit le sol s'effondré sous ses pieds, il l'avait perdue.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes avaient envahi ses joues son monde venait de s'écrouler, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

« Oh mon dieu ! Non ! » n'arrêtait-il pas de répété.

Assis là dans cette salle d'autopsie la tête entre ses mains tremblantes, Elliot sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, il ne verrait plus jamais son sourire, ne sentirait plus jamais sa peau ni son parfum qui bouleversait ses sens et il resta là par terre en sanglotant, son cœur était mort avec elle.

**TBC

* * *

**

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais un peu de mal avec ce chapitre ca m'a donc pris un peu de temps…bref j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour la suite merci !

A bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Un mois.

Cela faisait un mois que sa vie s'était arrêté.

Un mois qu'il ne quittait plus son appartement.

Un mois qu'il vivait en ermite.

Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui, il n'avait plus remis les pieds au travail depuis un long moment, a quoi bon pensait-il elle n'était plus là, comment pouvait-il songer à continuer ce travail alors que chaque endroit dans cette unité lui rappelait le souvenir douloureux de son absence.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, errant dans son appartement à se souler. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait son sourire si merveilleux et cela l'emmenait un peu plus profond vers l'abime.

Il ne voyait personne à part ses enfants, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de l'aider, de le sortir de cet enfer mais c'était peine perdu et la douleur au fond de son cœur se faisait encore plus intense lorsqu'il rencontrait les yeux tristes de ses enfants, ils se sentaient tellement impuissant face à la déchéance de leur père.

Ce soir là en quittant la morgue, il n'était plus le même homme bien sûr Cragen avait essayait de l'aider, de le pousser à voir un psychologue pour traverser cette épreuve mais il n'en avait que faire, personne ne pourrait l'aider, personne ne pourrait atténuer cette douleur sourde qui avait pris résidence dans son cœur.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva avant de se diriger en titubant vers la salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir et eu du mal à se reconnaitre. Il avait les yeux cernés de noirs et rougies par les larmes et l'alcool, une barbe rugueuse avait pris possession de son visage amaigri mais ce qui était le plus frappant c'était ses yeux, ses yeux si ternes et sans vie. Il resta là un moment le regard vide face au miroir avant de finalement se diriger vers les escaliers.

Son salon était jonché de cannette de bière vides et sur la table trainait des boites de repas à peine entamé, la pièce était sombre reflétant l'intérieur de son être. Seule la petite lumière rouge clignotante du répondeur brillait dans la pénombre de la pièce, mais encore une fois depuis un mois Elliot passa à côté sans y toucher il ne voulait aucun contact avec l'extérieur, il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ces gens dire à quels points ils étaient désolé, à quel point ils comprenaient sa douleur…foutaises ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, à quel point son absence était cruel.

Il n'avait même pas assisté à son enterrement, bien sûr au début il voulait y aller, il s'était habiller et était descendu dans le salon attendre Fin mais lorsque celui-ci avait frappé à sa porte, il ne put faire aucun geste.

Il ne pouvait pas, lui dire a dieu lui était impossible, il ne pouvait se résigner à voir son cercueil descendre au fond de ce trou, non cela lui était insupportable.

Il n'était pas prêt à supporter tout ces regards compatissant, prêt à la laisser partir…au fond de lui il savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

Il se dirigea et se servit une tasse de café, son estomac se mit à grogner mais il l'ignora complètement. Il repassa devant le répondeur et jeta un coup d'œil à cette lumière clignotante et l'observa un long moment avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton.

Bien sûr comme il s'y attendait il y avait pleins de messages de condoléances, de ses collègues voulant prendre de ses nouvelles, de ses enfants, de Kathy et il serra les poings ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille, toute cette compassion lui était insupportable et une rage s'empara de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop difficile…

Il s'apprêtait à jeté violement le répondeur contre le mur lorsqu'il entendit le message suivant.

Cette voix.

Cette voix qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais entendre, son cœur s'emballa aussitôt et sa tasse vint s'écraser dans un bruit sourd contre le sol.

_« Euh…El c'est moi…je sais que je viens juste de te quitter mais je voulais juste te dire avant de prendre cette avion que…que tu allais énormément me manquer mais aussi… » _Elle poussa un soupirsuivit d'un silence_, « que…que je t'aime » _ajouta t-elle la voix rauque par l'émotion_. _

Et ce fut le silence.

Il resta là les yeux ronds submergés par les larmes fixant l'appareil, il s'adossa au mur ne sentant plus ses jambes et se laissa glisser au sol. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, elle ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments même si au fond de lui il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Mais entendre ces mots lui brisait le cœur et il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que la vie elle-même, que la vie sans elle lui était insupportable.

Et il pleura de rage, et de culpabilité si seulement il avait eu le courage ce jour là de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait sur ce trottoir, si seulement…

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, elle était partie …elle était partie et il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire.

Ce brouillard qui avait envahit sa vie se fit encore plus dense à ce moment là, il s'enfonçait dans sa douleur, dans son désespoir.

**Dans une petite maison à l'extérieur de la ville…**

La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées. Un mois qu'elle essayait de retrouver les bouts manquants de sa vie mais en vain, elle se sentait toujours comme une étrangère.

Bien sûr Joe lui avait raconté ses souvenirs qu'elle avait tant de mal à retrouver mais elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Joe son mari, même cela lui mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant il avait été très patient répondant à ses questions.

Il lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient quitté la ville pour la maison de sa grand-mère espérant trouver paix et tranquillité. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés selon lui et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ils ne portaient pas de bagues, il lui avait répondu qu'ils s'étaient fait cambriolés et que tous leurs bijoux avaient été volés c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui les avaient poussés à quitter la ville, ils avaient marre de ce stress, de cette violence. Et ils avaient donc emménagés dans cette petite maison en dehors de New York éloignée de tout.

Mais plus les jours passaient plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, il y avait encore beaucoup de questions qui restaient en suspend, beaucoup de question que Joe évitaient d'y répondre et cela la troublaient énormément.

Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la sortit brusquement de ses pensées la faisant sursauter, elle sentit un baiser au creux de sa nuque et elle ne pu empêcher un frisson de la parcourir. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à son toucher, cela la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, c'était son mari après tout mais ce sentiment était plus fort qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait ou qu'il la serrait contre lui le soir dans leur lit, elle avait envie de pleurer tellement cela lui paraissait inhabituel, pas naturel.

Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais brusqué, il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait qu'il lui donnerait le temps qu'il lui faudrait mais elle avait cette drôle d'impression que cette gentillesse, cette tendresse cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Plus les jours passaient plus elle sentait qu'il s'impatientait et quelques fois il se mettait même en colère le plus souvent lorsqu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur son passé. Ils ne sortaient presque jamais, ne voyaient personne et cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

« Hey ca va ? » demanda t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Elle sentit son ventre se crisper.

« Oui je vais bien » répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui, et elle vit une lueur de déception et de contrariété dans son regard.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Je vais faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin, je ne serais pas long » fit-il en prenant sa veste et ses clés.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Je viens avec toi » déclara t-elle.

« Non ! » fit-il brusquement la faisant sursauter.

Il ferma les yeux, « excuse –moi je ne voulais pas crier… je préfère y aller seul tu as l'air un peu fatigué…reste ici te reposer Rose » fit-il d'un ton plus doux avant se diriger vers la porte.

Rose, à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme cela elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de faire une grimace comme si ce nom ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle observa la camionnette s'éloigner à travers la fenêtre et son cœur se serra, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'y faire à cette vie ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette vie ne lui appartenait pas ?

**Au cœur de New York… **

Elliot avait passé la moitié de la journée assis dans son salon à se souler et à écouter en boucle le message d'Olivia, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait d'elle, il voulait s'imprégner de sa voix comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier. Et plus il l'écoutait plus il s'enfonçait dans sa douleur.

Et puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, comme à son habitude Elliot l'ignora mais le visiteur insista.

« Elliot ouvre cette porte ! C'est Fin ! » s'écria ce dernier mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il cogna plus fort, « Elliot ouvre cette porte ! Je sais que tu es là ! » répéta t-il.

Elliot sentit l'agacement le gagnait mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Putain Elliot tu vas ouvrir cette foutu porte où je te promets que je la défonce ! » s'énerva Fin.

« Vas t-en Fin ! Je ne veux voir personne ! » s'écria t-il.

« Elliot ouvres moi…il faut qu'on se parle…tu ne pourras pas rester cloîtrer toute ta vie » s'exclama t-il.

« Casse-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille » s'énerva Elliot.

« Elliot je te préviens si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite je défonce cette porte ! » menaça t-il.

Elliot serra les poings, _bon sang pourquoi il ne lui foutait pas la paix ! _

Et puis de grands coups se firent entendre comme si quelqu'un jetait son corps contre la porte.

Il sentit la colère le submerger et se leva avant d'ouvrir la porte avec rage.

« Qu'es que tu ne comprends pas dans casse-toi Fin ?» s'enragea t-il le regard noir.

Fin l'observa un moment et il se demanda si c'était bien Elliot qui se tenait là devant lui, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, son visage était mal rasé et il avait les yeux rouges. Il semblait porter les mêmes vêtements depuis plusieurs jours, ce n'était le Elliot qu'il avait connu, ce qu'il avait devant lui était une véritable loque humaine.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Laisse-moi entrer quelques minutes Elliot » fit-il.

Elliot hésita un moment et finit par le laisser entrer.

Fin pénétra dans son appartement qui ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, la vaisselle n'avait pas était faite depuis plusieurs jours et des cannettes jonchés le sol du salon sans oublié les vêtements sales éparpillés dans tout les coins.

Elliot passa à ses côtés sans un mot et s'affala sur le canapé avant de prendre la bière qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse.

Fin vint s'assoir près de lui.

« Elliot tu ne peux pas continuer comme ca… » fit-il après un long silence.

Elliot passa une main lasse sur son visage, c'était exactement ce genre de remarque qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Ca…ca ne la ramènera pas… » rajouta Fin la gorge serré.

Il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

« Oui ca ne la ramènera pas…rien de ce que je ferais ne la ramènera Fin…tu ne peux pas comprendre. » répondit Elliot

« Si au contraire je comprends Elliot…tu as perdu ta partenaire...ta meilleure amie…c'est normal de ressentir ce que tu ressens. »

« Arrête Fin ! Arrête ! Tu ne comprends rien…tu ne sais rien » s'emporta Elliot en se levant du canapé.

« Je sais qu'Olivia n'aimerait pas te voir dans un état pareil…tu crois qu'elle serait contente de te voir te laisser dépérir ? »s'enquit-il, « Non…elle voudrait que tu te relèves que tu reprennes goût à la vie ! » ajouta-il.

Elliot serra les poings et ferma les yeux, car au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait raison. Mais cette douleur était beaucoup trop intense.

« Arrête Fin tu ne sais rien…tu ne sais rien ! » s'énerva Elliot.

Fin se leva et s'approcha de lui posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est que je ne sais pas Elliot ? Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas ? » s'enquit-il le regard compatissant.

Et cela était trop pour lui, cette compassion, cette aide qu'il voulait lui donner lui était insupportable.

« Je l'aimais ! J'aimais Fin ! » s'écria t-il en saisissant Fin par sa veste avec rage.

Ils restèrent un long moment à s'affronter du regard avant qu'Elliot finisse par le relâcher et s'affaler sur le canapé passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

« Je l'aimais Fin et je ne lui ai jamais dit…elle est morte sans que je lui dise à quel point je tenais à elle » fit-il dans un sanglot.

Fin se rapprocha de lui et serra son épaule comme pour le soulager de sa peine.

« Elliot je suis persuadé qu'elle savait que tu l'aimais…tout le monde dans cette brigade savait les sentiments que vous éprouviez l'un pour l'autre » déclara t-il.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas pareil Fin …elle n'a jamais entendu ces mots sortir de ma bouche…et maintenant…et maintenant elle est morte…et ca fait tellement mal…tellement mal »fit-il la voix rauque et les joues submergés par les larmes.

Fin se leva, « il n'est pas trop tard Elliot…viens avec moi » ordonna t-il.

Elliot lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

« Viens avec moi … » répéta t-il, « mais avant je te conseille de prendre un douche…allez vas y je t'attends ici » rajouta-il.

Il l'observa un long moment avant de finir par céder et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils roulaient à travers les rues de la ville un grand silence régnant dans la voiture.

Finalement ils finirent par s'arrêter et Elliot tourna la tête vers le lieu qui leur faisait face, il ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de faire cela.

« Il faut que tu le fasses Elliot, pour toi et…pour elle » fit-il

Elliot poussa un profond soupir comme pour se donner du courage et sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir le petit portail du cimetière, le cœur battant la chamade.

**TBC

* * *

**

Merci pour vos reviews…voici donc un nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires…à bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

**Trinity Cemetery…**

Elliot remontait l'allée du cimetière, l'air était glacial et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid. Il passa près d'une vielle dame accroupie près d'une tombe qui s'emblait être celle de son mari, elle caressait affectueusement d'une main la pierre où était gravé le nom de celui-ci, dans son regard il y avait un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un lien avec cette vieille dame comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, et il se vit à sa place des années plus tard accroupit près de la tombe d'Olivia à la pleurer comme au premier jour. Sa gorge se serra avec l'émotion et chassa d'une main une larme qui menacé de tomber.

Au détour d'un arbre, il s'arrêta brusquement, son cœur s'accéléra et ses mains se mirent à trembler. La terre était encore fraiche et il y vit de nombreux bouquets tous accompagnés d'un message de compassion. Il s'avança davantage les jambes tremblantes avant de s'effondré à genoux la vue troublé par les larmes. Il leva le bras et d'une main tremblante retraça les mots inscrits sur cette pierre si froide en face de lui…._Olivia Benson_.

Il éclata en sanglot le cœur lourd, voir son nom inscrit sur cette pierre lui paraissait tellement irréel. Et cette souffrance qu'il accumulait depuis un mois éclata à travers ses sanglots comme si tout à coup il prenait conscience de la réalité. Il passa un long moment accroupit face à cette tombe versant toutes les larmes de son corps, évacuant tout son chagrin.

Le vent s'était levé ce qui rendait l'air encore plus glacial et quelques fleurs se détachèrent des bouquets emportés par le vent, Elliot s'était calmé, il inspira fortement les yeux fermés et l'air froid se répandit dans son corps endolorie. Et à ce moment il fut pris d'un sentiment de plénitude, comme si cette souffrance qui l'accompagnait depuis un moment s'estompait soudainement, il avait l'impression que sa place était ici près de cette tombe…près d'elle.

« Tu me manques… » Fit-il brusquement, « tu me manques tellement… » Rajouta t-il la voix rauque.

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je te vois là devant moi, ton sourire radieux tes yeux chocolat dans lesquels j'aimais m'y perdre et puis j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et... » Il renifla, «… et tu n'es plus là, il n'y a plus que le vide et l'absence, ton absence si cruel….si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal Olivia, à quel point je regrette…je regrette tellement » sanglota t-il.

« Je regrette de n'avoir pas été assez courageux pour affronter mes sentiments et ma peur, assez courageux pour t'avouer ce que je ressentais depuis des années déjà…si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais Olivia…à quel point je t'aime » il ferma les yeux, « Je t'aime tant et maintenant il est trop tard…c'est tellement blessant, mon cœur est brisé par ton absence…j'ai tellement mal… » Il soupira et un long silence s'en suivi.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais que si tu me voyais tu m'aurais sans doute botté les fesses…tu m'aurais dit que la vie continue que j'ai des enfants qui comptent sur moi mais…..tu n'es plus là » fit-il en passant tendrement les doigts sur la pierre tombale.

« Tu n'es plus là… » Répéta t-il, « et je ne sais pas si je peux vivre sans toi Olivia…je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort pour continuer sans toi à mes côtés….il n'y a plus de El et de Liv, de Benson et Stabler….il ne reste qu'Elliot, comme si on m'avait enlevé mon autre moitié, mon cœur…comme vais-je faire pour vivre sans cœur Liv…comment ? S'enquit-il les yeux noyés de larmes.

Il resta là un long moment à lui parler, comme si son cœur se libérait à travers ses paroles, il avait l'impression d'avoir un contact avec elle, de la sentir près de lui sans doute que son cerveau lui jouait des tours mais il s'en foutait…il se sentait vivant.

Une heure s'était écoulé mais il avait perdu toute notion de temps, il finit par se relever et poussa un profond soupir. Il effleura du bout des doigts la pierre avant d'y poser une rose sur le dessus.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours… » Fit-il dans un murmure avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la sortie. Le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules fut comme envolé et même si au fond de lui son cœur était encore lourd il savait qu'à partir de cette instant sa vie avait pris un autre tournant, comme si cette brume si dense s'était soudainement éclaircit. Comme s'il ressentirait toujours cette présence à ces côtés….sa présence. Peu importe où il irait, peu importe ce qu'il ferait elle sera toujours là avec lui et cela à jamais.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les nuages firent place a quelques étoile, le vent s'était tut et l'air s'était adoucit, Elliot jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de monter dans la voiture de Fin et que celle-ci se perde dans les rues de la ville.

**Dans une maison…..**

L'air était étouffant, les couloirs bondés de monde et elle courait, courait toujours plus vite le cœur battant. Et puis un cri d'enfant sortit de nulle part, un couteau, du sang….un corps qui tombe au sol, la vue qui se brouille, l'adrénaline, la peur qui parcoure son corps et puis…. Cette voix, ce nom… _Olivia ! Liv !_...et ses yeux….ses yeux si bleus, elle ne peut distinguer son visage juste ces yeux si intenses qui font affolé son cœur, elle tend le bras, ses doigts sont si proche de son visage, sa respiration s'accélère, elle va l'effleurer….et soudainement il disparait, c'est le trou noir.

Rose se réveilla en sursaut le front en sueur, encore embrumait par le rêve si réel, son cœur bat la chamade et sa respiration est difficile. A chaque fois, le rêve est de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus enivrant et tellement réel. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Elle se leva du canapé et regarda l'horloge, une heure qu'elle s'était endormie et Joe n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle en bu la moitié avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, le soleil avait disparu sous les nuages et le vent s'était levé, elle poussa un soupir l'esprit encore troublé par ce rêve. Ce rêve si persistant qu'elle faisait depuis quelques jours et qui la troublait de plus en plus.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Joe, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiétait mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était préférable qu'elle garde cela pour elle, l'attitude de Joe lui semblait de plus en plus étrange et même si sa mémoire était défaillante, elle était sure d'une chose sur laquelle elle pouvait compter, c'était son instinct. Et son instinct lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir trop confiance en lui, qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Elle repensa à ce rêve, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il était si réel ?, pourquoi cela la troublait tellement ? Et ce nom…Olivia….pourquoi lui paraissait-elle si familier ?

Qui était cette Olivia ?

Un bruit de moteur la fit sortir de ses pensées et la ramena à la réalité, le ciel s'était assombrit et Joe venait de rentrer. Elle secoua brièvement la tête comme pour effacer ces yeux bleus qui la tourmentaient et se dirigea vers le salon.

**TBC**

* * *

Hello ! Tout d'abord très bonne année 2011 à tous et à toutes, et ensuite j'aimerais m'excuser pour cette longue période d'absence, le mois de décembre à été très chargé pour moi niveau boulot donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup voire pas du tout le temps pour écrire. Mais me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que cela vous plaira….surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci d'avance et à très bientôt !


End file.
